Blood & Lust
by Kraftychik
Summary: Anne Boleyn is having an affair with Charles Brandon.  Henry knows.  What will become of them now?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I already have a few things written for this. Not sure what my schedule for updating will be yet, but here is a taste. :) I hope you all enjoy this Anne/Charles story. I do not own the characters here, just my little plot line. **

The door closed softly behind him as he took her in. He was always taken back by her beauty. He bowed gracefully and she nodded. "Your majesty" "Charles" she smiled seductively. Images from their last encounter flooded his mind.

He couldn't stop himself from being near her. Charles grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him, crashing his lips to hers. Anne responded immediately, kissing him as if the last three days without him had actually been a month. Charles groaned as she bit his lower lip. His hands began lifting her dress and she threw her head back as he grazed her neck with his teeth.

Before she could get lost in Charles, Anne remembered why she'd sent for him in the first place. "Charles" she whispered. "I've missed you so" he moaned in her ear. "We must stop" "Why?" She took a step back, catching her breath.

Charles tried to move towards her, but Anne put her hand up. She looked into his eyes, willing him to listen. "Tell me, Anne. Please" he took a step forward and grasped her hands. Anne swallowed hard. "He knows".


	2. Stolen Moment

**Stolen Moment**

_~Flashback~_

Their eyes locked as they danced. The entire room faded away in that moment. Neither was sure what had changed, but things were definitely different between them now. Anne felt shivers run down her spine when his hand was on her back. She could tell by the look on his face that Charles felt something too. Suddenly, the music stopped and reality came rushing back in. They bowed to each other and silently, Anne walked away.

The warmth from his hand lingered on hers long after the dance was over. He could still smell the scent from her hair, even when she'd taken her seat again. There was an undeniable charge in the air for the remainder of the evening.

Every now and then, they would find one another in the crowded room, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice their interaction.

Charles knew what he had to do. He felt drawn to Anne and wanted to have her, just once. He made a decision that would change both of their lives forever. That was the first night he visited the queen's bed-chamber.


	3. First Night

**A/N: There will be another flashback after this before we get back to the present. I hope you're enjoying this story! It's my first Tudors fic, feedback is appreciated. :)**

**First Night**

_~Flashback~_

Anne sat at her vanity, brushing out her long hair. Thoughts of Charles swan in her head, causing a smile to form on her lips. Confusion set in, dampening her good mood. _Why am I having these feelings now? I'm married…to the King. Dammit! _She put her head on top of the table, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Something troubling you, your majesty?" a sexy voice asked. Anne gasped and raised her head to see Charles standing in her chamber. She was speechless as she watched him approach her as if she were an animal being stalked by a hunter. "What are you doing here?" she finally managed to whisper. "Forgive me, but I had to see you" he stepped closer and pulled her to her feet.

"Charles" she started, but he cut her off with a kiss that made her knees weak. She granted entrance to his tongue and moaned as she tasted him. He tasted of apples and cinnamon. Anne hadn't been kissed like this in…well, ever.

She tugged him gently towards her bed as he placed fiery kisses down her neck. He ripped her nightgown from her body in one swift movement, causing wetness to pool between her legs. Anne took his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest and licked every inch. Charles hissed with pleasure as she bit his nipples and rubbed his erection through his pants.

She quickly removed the offending garment, leaving him bare for her to see. A tiny gasp escaped her lips when she caught site of his huge cock, standing at full attention. Charles grinned in satisfaction. Then he pushed her down on the bed and went to work, devouring her core.

Anne was lost in all that was Charles. His hands were everywhere as he sucked on her clit. She writhed on the bed and moaned his name as he plunged two fingers inside her. "Oh, God! So…good!" she screamed as the first orgasm rocked her body.

Charles was extremely turned on by Anne. Everything about her exuded sex. He looked into her lust-filled eyes as he climbed on top of her, placing his tip at her entrance. He didn't move; he just looked at her. Anne moved her hips, trying to put him inside her, but he pulled back with a teasing smile.

"Please" she begged. "Please, what?" he acted innocent. "You know" she moved again and again he pulled away. "Say it. Tell me what you want, my queen" he said seductively. Anne groaned as her cheeks flushed. "Well?" he licked her lips. She sighed and then gained her courage. "Fuck me" she breathed. "So that's what you want" he said it like he'd just figured it out.

Anne flashed a sexy smile and then grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down and kissing him forcefully. She released him with the same energy. "Do it. Put your cock in me" she ordered. Charles obeyed her and thrust himself inside her. He then proceeded to fuck her senseless, well into the early hours of morning.


	4. Informant

**Informant**

_~Flashback~_

She knew she shouldn't betray the queen. After all, Anne trusted her, but Elizabeth couldn't help it. She wanted the king to respect her...she loved him. She'd been hoping he would find her attractive and invite her to his bed. Today, she would seduce him and accomplish her goal.

Elizabeth put on her mother's deep green dress. It had been given to her years ago when her mother passed away and she'd never worn it. She knew that Henry liked the color green and she prayed this would work.

Henry walked past her on his way to visit the queen. She gave him a seductive smile. "Good morning, your majesty" she cooed as she bowed. "Good morning, Elizabeth" he grinned cockily. The steward behind him stopped and whispered in her ear. "Tonight" She almost squealed, but kept her cool.

That night, the king ravaged her body and she loved every moment. When they were done and she was dressed again, she turned to Henry. "Forgive me, sire, but I must tell you something rather...disturbing" she bit her lip nervously. "What is it?" he grumbled. "The queen, she...Charles came to her bed two nights ago. I just thought you should know" Elizabeth bowed and left quickly.

Henry sat up quickly in his bed, his mind racing. _Could it be true?_ He thought. He slammed his fist into the mattress. "That bitch!" he cried. Then he sent for Elizabeth to return. He'd have her again that night before formulating his plan.


	5. Breakfast with Anne

**A/N: I promise this is the last flashback for a while, maybe forever. The next chapter will take back up where the prologue started. I hope you're enjoying this so far.**

**Breakfast with Anne**

_~Flashback~_

They sat quietly, eating their meal. Anne's thoughts were elsewhere as Henry studied her. Finally, he spoke.

"I take it you've slept well the past few nights?"

"Yes, of course"

"Good. I'm sorry I haven't come to your bed lately. My mind has been consumed with thoughts of King Frances and the impending war there"

"No need to apologize" she smiled sweetly. "I just hope you are not causing yourself too much strain. A King needs his rest"

He nodded and smiled. "You're very good to me, Anne. I wonder though, if I might consult you on something regarding France? After all, you did spend a few years there"

"Certainly, I will help you in any way I can". She reached over the table and took his hand in hers.

"I was thinking of sending Charles there to…discuss matters with King Frances. What do you think?" Henry watched her and noticed her slight gasp at his words. She recovered quickly, giving his hand a squeeze and smiling.

"I believe that whatever course of action you decide will be most fitting for the circumstances. But perhaps you may want to send someone with more…political experience"

Henry smiled wryly. She had fallen right into his trap.

"Perhaps you're right, my dear. I think I will send another emissary"  
>He rose from his seat to leave.<p>

"But I will send Charles as well. It might do him good to learn something more of politics. Don't you agree?"

Anne shuffled uncomfortably in her chair.

"Absolutely. It can never hurt anyone to learn something new"

"Thank you for your advice, darling. Have a good day"

"My pleasure, My Lord. Have a pleasant day"

Henry walked out of the room, barely containing his laughter. Now he would wait to see what else occurred between his wife and his friend. He thought of how much fun it was going to be watching them squirm.


	6. Conviction and Fate

**Conviction and Fate**

Charles walked past Anne and looked out the window. The sky was blanketed with clouds, covering the moon, making the night seem much darker than usual. He pondered what Anne had told him about her conversation with Henry just that morning.

"I will do as the king asks" he stated firmly. "I cannot deny him, nor can you. We must act as if nothing is out of the ordinary" He turned to see the worry in her eyes.

"I fear that he already knows and is setting a trap for you, Charles. What ever will I do without you?" He crossed the room and took her in his arms.

"Do not fear, my love" Anne gasped at his choice of words.

"You love me?" she smiled brightly.

Charles took her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard. "Yes, I do my queen" he spoke with conviction.

"I love you, too" A single tear fell from her eye as she spoke her truth.

They kissed eagerly then, as if this were to be the last time. Charles pushed Anne backwards towards the large fireplace and gently laid her down on the rug. He declared his love for her over and over as he slowly made love to her well into the night. Anne moaned his name along with 'yours' as he pleasured her like no other.

Outside the queen's chamber, one of the king's stewards stood at the door, listening to what was transpiring inside. His job was to report back on how long Charles spent there and what he could hear whilst placed in his spot. All the queen's ladies were asleep in their beds; except one. Elizabeth was spending her night with Henry…being ravaged by the insatiable king and his sexual appetite.

In the early morning light, Charles crept out of Anne's room, unaware that the hidden steward saw him. When he returned to his quarters, there was a note from Henry waiting for him.

_Charles,_

_Please meet me in my counsel room at nine o'clock sharp for a meeting. I know you will not disappoint._

_~Henry_

Charles fell onto his bed, letting sleep overtake him for a couple of hours. He had no idea what to expect from Henry, but he would be on time and alert for what was to come. Just knowing he would have to go to France troubled him. Not because he was worried for himself, but he feared what the queen's fate might be. Henry was ruthless and could punish even those closest to him without even blinking. _Dear God, protect Anne. I love her so. What have I done?_


	7. Cold Rooms

**Cold Rooms**

Charles bowed gracefully before the King in the cold, damp room. Henry had not even bothered to have a fire lit in the hearth. The Duke took this is a symbolic gesture, meaning this encounter would not be pleasant, just as Anne had feared.

"Please, have a seat my friend" Henry smiled wryly.

Charles obliged and nodded.

"I believe you're enjoying your time at court…and your new title" the King stated.

The Duke smiled politely "your majesty is very gracious and I owe you a great deal"

"I'm glad to hear that" said Henry, as he bit into an apple. "I have an assignment for you"

Charles tilted his head, acting surprised by the King's request. "Yes?"

"I would like you to go to France to talk with King Francis. Perhaps we can persuade him to join our alliance once more and avoid a war" Henry almost glared as he spoke.

"I will do as your majesty wishes. I'm sure that he would also like to avoid a war" Charles stated.

Henry rose from his chair, prompting Charles to follow suit.

"Good. It's settled then" he grinned.

Charles bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh and Charles?" the King stopped his retreat.

He turned. "Yes?"

"Don't come back until it's done…one way or another" Henry stared coldly at his long-time friend.

Charles took another small bow and left quickly, sighing heavily once he was alone.

He then made his way to his chambers and wrote a quick note to Anne and gave it to his most-trusted of couriers.


	8. The Plan Unfolds

**The Plan Unfolds**

Charles thought of Anne many times on his journey to France. He hoped that she was well and that Henry had been kind to her. He was plagued with worry for her; he too, felt that Henry knew of their affair and did not know what his old friend might do to his young wife.

Finally arriving at King Francis' court, he let his mind focus on his task. The king was very gracious and a polite host. Their first talk had been of pleasantries, nothing more. But today, Charles was to have a formal meeting with the king and his privy council. He was dreading this, but anxious to be done with the matter and return home.

"Lord Suffolk. It is good to meet with you this morning. These are my advisors" King Francis gestured to the two men on either side of his chair. Charles greeted each with a kind smile and greeted the two men who had accompanied him on King Henry's behalf. "Let us get down to business then" Charles began. "These papers contain King Henry's offerings to you in friendship, and he has outlined an alliance proposal" he slid the documents forward, allowing King Francis to peruse them. The king silently read Henry's proposals, nodding every couple of minutes. Then suddenly, his nostrils flared and his eyes became wide. "This is an outrage!" he cried, jumping from his seat.

The Duke was confused by this and spoke gently. "Is there a problem your majesty?" King Francis glared at the messenger before him. "Do you not know the contents of these papers?" "No, your majesty. King Henry only asked that I deliver them to you in a gesture of friendship" he pled his case. "Your king has asked that we turn over a province that was one in a war many years ago by my grandfather. He claims that it is English land" King Francis spat on the paper.

Charles was at a loss for words. The counselors were murmuring to themselves. He turned to them. "Did you know about this?" Only one of them gave a smug grin, as if he knew Henry's plan all along. The Duke was very angry with his long-time friend. He now knew what Henry's scheme had been this whole time. Charles had been sent here to begin a war, not prevent one.

The Duke turned around to see the king of France boring a hole through him. "We shall go to war for this land! You tell Henry that our friendship and peace is over. I will not bow to him!" He stormed out before Charles could respond.

The one counselor who knew of the paper now looked a bit frightened as the Duke stared him down. After a moment has passed, Charles composed himself and spoke calmly. "Well, what now?" The man stammered, "The king has made arrangements for the army to arrive in two days. Until then, we are to make camp in the nearest village to the south. Orders will arrive with the army, your grace". "I see" he frowned. "I'm to lead them then?" He was met with a timid nod as the other men looked down at their feet. "Well, let us leave then and head to this village. I need some rest before battle begins".


	9. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but the plot is all mine.  
>Warning: Beware of lemons flying at your head!<p>

**Never Again**

Anne had received a letter from Charles the day that he left. She knew he was departing quickly, but longed to say goodbye in person. However, she knew that it was impossible. Silent tears made their way down her face as she read his words before placing the document in the fire that burned steadily, like the beating of her heart.

_Dearest Anne,_

_I make for France today, which you already knew. I so wanted to say goodbye to you in person, to look upon your face one last time. But sadly, we must keep our distance. I fear for your safety, but care not for myself. Please know that you are in my thoughts always. I pray that you will remain healthy and that I will return to your arms soon. Do whatever Henry wishes. He will be suspicious otherwise. Be well my love._

_Forever yours,_

_Charles_

Anne remained in her chamber most of the morning, getting all the crying out of her system. By the noon hour, she had steeled herself and went out for a walk in the gardens. She had thought for much of the morning and she now knew what must be done.

That night, Henry came to her bed. It was difficult at first because the love she had for Charles was so great. Henry was not as gentle as he usually was with her. Instead, he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so he could suck and bite her neck. Anne gasped at the action, causing Henry to grunt as he pinched her nipples hard. She shrieked and he kissed her forcefully.

The queen cried out as he pushed two fingers inside her. He forced her to the bed and slammed her down. Anne knew that she needed to give in and not resist. She pushed his hand away and quickly removed her nightgown, exposing herself to him. Henry pushed off his undergarments, revealing his large erection.

The king began to climb on top of her, but Anne stopped him with a sly grin. "Not yet" she whispered. She then began to fondle her breasts as she locked eyes with him. Anne slowly moved her hand down and rubbed her slick center. She moaned as she touched herself, causing Henry's cock to twitch. She giggled, "you like what you see, your majesty?" Henry nodded slowly as he watched her rubbing herself for him. This was turning him on more and Anne knew it.

Anne began to pick up the pace as Henry watched. She moaned and arched her back as she brought herself closer to climax. "Yes, cum for me Anne" Henry ordered. "Oh, God…yes!" she screamed out as she crashed over the edge.

Henry could no longer take it. He climbed on top of Anne before she had time to come down from her high and thrust his dick inside her hot center. They moaned together as he pounded her mercilessly. Anne scratched down his back and slapped his tight ass as he pushed himself deeper with each stroke. "I'm close" he grunted. "Cum for me, my lord" Anne commanded. After another thrust, he obliged and they both reached heaven.

Later, as Anne was on the brink of sleep, Henry kissed her ear. "My love" he whispered. "Hmm?" she mumbled. "Do not EVER let another man in your bed again" and with that, Henry got up and left. Anne was stunned and sleep was no longer on her mind.


	10. These Castle Walls

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any recognizable characters, but this plot is all mine.

**These Castle Walls**

_Three months later…_

His face fell as he received the news from home. Deep down, he always knew this day would come, but secretly he had hoped it would never happen for his childhood friend. Charles sank down in his chair and began to think of what he should do next. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the young man enter his tent.

"Your grace…good news! Your grace?" "Huh? Oh yes, come, come. Speak" he gestured to the young gent. "We've broken through the gate, my lord." "Excellent! I shall lead the charge myself. Ready 50 men" he commanded. "But sir, wouldn't it be better if" "No…I shall lead them!" he glared at him now. Then Charles' eyes softened as he saw the man's expression of concern. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to yell. Just ready the men please" he sighed. "Of course" the young man said with a nod and left the tent.

Charles thought again of the news he'd received only an hour ago. _Get it out of your head, man!_ He yelled at himself now. Steeling himself, he marched out of the tent and climbed onto his horse. The duke rode off, heading for the castle. He now knew that today was it. They would end this war here and now.

He rode through the gate, sword drawn as a few arrows whizzed by his head. Charles met metal over and over as he took down several French soldiers. As he neared the center of the fortress, he saw a rider approaching, sword in hand. The other rider struck Charles' horse, sending it crashing to the ground and flinging the duke over its head. Charles landed on his back with a thud, causing the air to escape his lungs in a huff.

Just as the rider got off his own horse and began to attack, Charles scrambled up from the ground. The Frenchman was a good fighter, meeting Charles blow for blow. After several minutes, the duke finally stabbed the man's side, but not before his arm was sliced just above the elbow. Charles hissed as the sting came. Their swords clanged a few more times and then Charles lunged at the soldier. The Frenchman stepped to the side just in time and sliced open Charles' back.

The duke fell to his knees, crying out, as the pain hit him like lightning against a tree. He then fell, face first, to the ground. Charles rolled over so that he could look to the sky. His opponent withdrew his helmet and gave a smug laugh. The duke looked up through the haze over his eyes to see the man before him. "King Francis?" "Hello again, Charles" he grinned. The king raised his sword, ready to deal the final blow. He began to laugh again as his arm moved down towards Charles' chest. Then an arrow pierced his neck and he fell dead beside the duke.

It was over. The war had just been won by the English. Charles lay there, chuckling to himself. He then began to think of Anne as he started to cough up blood. _Sweet Anne…how I'll miss you_, he thought. The duke looked to the blue sky and whispered one final word before everything went dark.


	11. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

_Two weeks later…_

Anne's face fell as the news reached her ears. Her hand flew to her chest as her heart clenched and she began to gasp for air. Her ladies called for a physician and tried to calm her. "Think of the baby, your majesty" "It can't be…he-he can't be dead!" she cried. Anne was going into shock as she fell to the floor, the last 6 months flashed before her eyes before everything went black.

As she opened her eyes, he was there. "Charles, my beautiful Charles" she breathed. Sleep overtook her again and the doctors were worried about how this might affect her pregnancy. Henry stayed away. He couldn't bear to see his wife suffer and the thought of his friend being gone slowly began to torment him. "I did this" he softly told Cromwell. "She will hate me after she wakes and it all sinks in" Henry confessed. Cromwell's face fell. He was unsure of the right thing to say to his king. "Your majesty…I would advise you to remain by her side. Show her your love…and, once she has grieved, I'm sure she will be more…open to you once again". Henry looked up at his adviser with wide eyes. "You are absolutely right! I must prove that I love her more than he ever did and she will come back to me. Besides, she's carrying my child and that will bond us together" he smiled happily.

Anne slept on and off for three more days before finally coming round again. Henry stayed by her side, day and night, reading to her. He knew how much she loved books and he was sure she could hear him. When she looked upon his face, she smiled. "My love" she whispered. "You're here". "Of course, my darling. I was worried about you and I will never leave you" he declared.

As the days passed, Anne grew stronger and her bond with Henry blossomed. At night, she grieved for Charles privately, but in the daylight she was all smiles and laughter. No one spoke of Charles again. It was understood that his body had been disposed of in France and no memorial was held, at the request of the king. Life went on as normal and there was peace between the realms.

However, Anne carried a secret that she was sure would be her demise if it ever came to light. She spent many hours in prayer, desperately hoping that God heard her pleas.


	12. Changes

**Changes**

_Five years later…_

They ate their lunch on the lawn today. It was beautiful outside. The flowers were blooming, birds sang, and the temperature was just right. Spring had finally come and they were determined to enjoy it. So Anne had prepared fruit, cheese, bread and a bit of pheasant for them to feast on.

Life here was simple, away from court. It had been four years since Henry had divorced her and Anne finally felt free. He had been generous, giving her a modest home and income. She had refused it, but he insisted. Henry stated that he would always love Anne, but that he had found Jane and she meant more to him. Anne understood. She missed him for the first year, but since then it's been much easier. After all, she knew the real reason for his decision and it had nothing to do with his mistress.

Anne's father had practically disowned her when he heard of the divorce. He wanted her to remain at Henry's side, no matter what, but that was for his own political ambitions. Anne firmly stated that she had no desire to be her father's puppet any longer and it was her life. That statement caused an amount of anger from her she had never before seen. He no longer has a part in Anne's life and she is perfectly fine with that.

Her brother, George, was supportive like always. He visits often and adores his niece. George married a year ago and his wife is expecting. Anne was very happy when he found his wife, Margaret. She is a very sweet woman and takes care of those she loves. She adores George and he her. They are a perfect match.

After lunch, Anne and her daughter ran through the field, enjoying the warm sun. The little girl giggled with delight when her mother caught her, attacking her with tickles. "Mommy…cut it out!" she squealed. "Never!" Anne teased. Falling to the ground, they both had to stop and catch their breath. "I believe I need a nap now" Anne said, still a bit breathless.

"Could I join you?" a familiar voice asked. Anne knew that voice. Even though it had been years since she'd heard it, she could never forget. She gasped as she looked up into the beautiful eyes that she had missed so much. "Charles?"


	13. A Meeting with Fate

**A/N: I want to apologize to those who have been with me through the beginning because you guys have had to wait for me to update and finish this. Other things have gotten in the way lately, but no more.  
>This is the final chapter!<br>Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. I have enjoyed making this journey with you. Love to all!**

****A Meeting with Fate****

They stood, staring at one another for what seemed like hours. A tiny voice broke their trance. "Mommy, who is this?" Anne couldn't find her voice for a moment. "Um…this is y-my old friend, Charles." "Hello Charles" she said sweetly. Charles looked down at the beautiful little girl that now captured his attention.

She had long, chestnut hair that fell in curls over her shoulders. She had Anne's chin and nose. Then, suddenly, he settled on her eyes. They were his eyes. Charles smiled sweetly at the girl and knelt down, taking her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Charles." She giggled. "I'm Charlotte. It's nice to meet you." "Honey, why don't you go play while I talk to my friend for a bit." Anne said softly. "Okay!" she ran off to the field to run again.

Anne looked down at her feet, unable to look him in the eyes for fear that he was a ghost or that she'd fallen asleep and was now dreaming. Charles put his finger under his chin and lifted it slowly, forcing her to look at him. "Anne. I've missed you." He whispered. Finally, she found her voice again. "How is this possible? You were dead! They told me you were killed in France five years ago." She could barely catch her breath and she began to gasp for air.

Charles lowered her to the ground so that she could sit. "I cannot explain it. I was dead, but then I came back. A kind old woman nursed me to health and hid me from the French." Anne looked at him in shock. "Actually, I feared my own soldiers more than theirs. Henry wanted me dead…that is the reason he sent me in the first place. He really didn't want a war. It was just a convenient excuse to get me out of the way." "I know. At first, it was like being held prisoner, but then he began to be nice to me. I believe he was hoping I was carrying a son for him, but none of that mattered after Charlotte was born." Anne looked sad for a moment.

The beautiful man before her was speechless. "Her eyes…she's…" Anne knew exactly what he was asking. "Yes, she's yours. Once Henry realized that she didn't look a thing like him, he no longer wanted her…or me." "So he divorced you…just like that?" "Well, he had another mistress already." "Yes, Jane Seymour; I heard about that a few years ago." "Why did you wait so long to come see me? Have you been in France this whole time?" "For the first few years, I stayed hidden, fearing Henry's wrath. I knew you were with child. I had actually found out the morning of the battle, before I charged the palace." Anne put her hand to over her mouth in horror. _It was entirely my fault_. Charles took her hand and squeezed before continuing his story. "I had hoped it was mine, but I wasn't sure of the timing. I feared that if it was indeed mine, that Henry would…" he choked on his words. "You thought he would have me killed?" Anne touched his cheek lovingly. "I do believe that Henry loved me, but it was never enough. I was never enough." "You're more than enough for me, Anne." He leaned down and captured her lips in an urgent kiss.

After a moment, they parted, both still wanting more. "I had always hoped and prayed that you were still alive…somewhere." Anne declared breathlessly. "I wanted to come to you when I heard of his plans to wed Jane, but I had to be sure you were safe first. I am so sorry it took me so long. I love you, Anne." "And I you…with all my heart." She kissed his cheeks and smiled with tear-filled eyes. "Would you like to get to know your daughter now?" Charles' face lit up with an enormous grin. "I would like that very much."

The End


End file.
